Nama Saya Indonesia, Salam Kenal, Bos!
by donutsandcoffee
Summary: Meskipun Indonesia cuma punya 6 bos, jangan salah, dia sudah punya banyak pengalaman-pengalaman dengan bos-bosnya… Indonesia, Presiden-Presiden . HUMOR dan PARODY, bukan untuk dianggap serius!


**Nama Saya Indonesia, Salam Kenal, Bos!**

**Characters: **Indonesia, Presiden-Presiden Indonesia, (mentions of) Netherlands.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor / Parody.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia is not mine. Bukan punya saya!

**Summary: **Meskipun Indonesia cuma punya 6 bos, jangan salah, dia sudah punya banyak pengalaman-pengalaman dengan bos-bosnya…

**-X-**

**A/N**: Cerita ini hanya sekadar HUMOR dan PARODI, _bukan_ untuk dianggap serius. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan siapa-siapa dengan cerita ini. **Fic ini tidak pro maupun anti Presiden apapun! **Urutan Pak Habibie dengan Gus Dur dibalik ya, for humor purposes.

Indonesia itu perempuan karena Himaruya pernah bilang kalo Netherlands suka cewek muda, yang saya _assume_ sebagai Indonesia… :D

Desain Indonesia saya bayangkan seperti yang dibuat **Indonesia-Tan** di DeviantArt, silakan dilihat…

**-X-**

"Jadi, saya Indonesia. Senang bertemu anda, bos, dan terima kasih atas perjuangannya memerdekakan saya!"

Sukarno hanya bisa diam termangu menatap anak perempuan yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Kalau kamu Indonesia…." Beliau mencoba berbicara, "di manakah kamu selama ini? Selama kita berjuang melawan Belanda dan Jepang?"

Indonesia tetap tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, "Yah, bapak _kan_ tahu, Jepang itu agak mengerikan. Jadi ya saya sembunyi aja. Pada intinya, selamat ya, sudah terpilih menjadi presiden!"

"Er… terima kasih?"

"Oh, ya, saya punya pertanyaan, maaf kalau _nggak _sopan, saya tahu bapak punya istri dan sebagainya, tapi…" Indonesia menurunkan suaranya, "apakah bapak punya hubungan 'spesial' dengan Pak Hatta? Tak apa, tak perlu disembunyikan kalau sama saya sih!"

Sukarno merasa bangga akan kemampuannya untuk menahan diri dan tidak menjatuh kepalanya ke meja saat itu juga.

**-X-**

"Kamu Indonesia?"

Indonesia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, "Tepat sekali! Senang bisa bekerja denganmu, bos!"

"Yah, terserah kamu sajalah," Suharto berkata dengan santai tanpa melihat Indonesia sama sekali, sibuk membuka-buka laci di Istana Kepresidenan dalam petualangannya mencari sebuah benda.

Indonesia menghela nafas, "bapak tidak percaya kan sama saya?"

"Yah," Sukarno mengangkat bahunya, "kamu bisa coba buktikan dengan menunjukkan saya tempat di mana mereka menaruh kunci brankas uang negara. Anak saya ada yang mau belajar ke luar negeri, nih."

**-X-**

"Hai! Saya Indonesia! Senang bekerja denganmu!"

Goyangan tangan yang kuat, diam sesaat,

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama, ya. Lima atau sepuluh tahun _aja_. Bukan gimana-gimana, tapi aku bosan _banget_ bekerja sama Papa Sukarno dan Bos Suharto, soalnya mereka lama banget dan kadang aku bosen banget aku pengen berhenti bekerja _aja_."

Tangan di dagu,

"Tapi aku _nggak _bisa , aku _kan_ sebuah negara, selamanya aku harus menjadi sebuah negara. Eh, jangan salah, ini bukan berarti aku _nggak_ peduli sama rakyatku, lho, aku peduli! Aku cinta _banget_ ama mereka, tapi kadang rasanya mereka benci sama aku dan pengen menjatuhkan aku dan segala tetek-bengeknya."

Tangan di pinggang,

"Tapi mereka _nggak _salah juga sih. Aku punya rahasia, sebenernya aku cukup senang waktu mereka mengadakan revolusi. Habis, aku sudah bosan sama bos yang dulu! Aku _nggak_ bertumbuh, aku masih menjadi negara berkembang nih!"

Tangan dilempar ke udara,

"Malaysia sama Singapura sudah dapat kemerdekaan mereka juga dan Singapura bahkan _udah_ mau menjadi negara maju. Mereka juga punya banyak bos, lagi, sementara aku Cuma punya sedikit! Licik _banget _mereka, _masa'_ aku cuma punya sedikit bos. Oh ya, _ngomong-ngomong_ soal bos—"

"Indonesia, sepertinya beliau sedang tidur."

Sepi.

Bahu jatuh dalam kekecewaan,

"oh."

**-X-**

"Halo, namaku Indonesia, senang bertemu denganmu—hey, mau kemana, bos? Perkenalannya belum selesai, nih!"

**-X-**

"Jadi, kamu ini sebenarnya siapa, nak?"

Indonesia cuma bisa cemberut dengan kesal, "Sudah kubilang, aku ini Indonesia, tapi mama _nggak _pernah percaya sama aku."

"_Hush_, jangan panggil saya 'mama'," Megawati mengingatkan.

Indonesia menghela nafasnya, kesal, "Aku dulu _manggil_ Pak Sukarno papa dan beliau _nggak_ pernah mempermasalahkan itu!"

_Dan jangan mulai bercerita tentang hubungan imaginatifmu dengan ayahku_, Megati dalam hati menambahkan.

Indonesia menyilangkan tangannya, "sekarang mama _nggak _seru. Ini pertama kalinya aku punya mama dan kamu _nggak _percaya sama aku. Apakah aku menyebalkan? Tapi Malaysia juga sama menyebalkannya sama aku, dan dia _nggak_ punya masalah meyakinkan bos-nya akan eksistensinya—"

"Nak," Megawati menginterupsi, "maaf, tapi… saya mau bekerja."

Indonesia hanya bisa terdiam. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari kursinya, membuka pintu, dan keluar. Tapi sebelum keluar, iya berkata pelan dan jelas dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan, "dulu kamu percaya sama aku. Dulu kamu mau dekat denganku, mengakui ke-eksistensianku, dan bahkan menarik-narik tanganku supaya aku _nggak_ bisa pergi kerja dengan ayahmu."

Sesaat, Megawati teringat akan seorang perempuan yang persis dengan anak perempuan di depannya ini, dengan rambut hitam pendek yang sama, memeluknya dan meyakinkannya kalau ia cuma akan bekerja sampai pukul delapan malam, dan memutuskan bahwa ini hanya imajinasinya saja.

**-X-**

Bos barunya melihatnya lagi dari sudut matanya dengan kebingungan, dan Indonesia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Hal ini tidak mengejutkan—siapa _sih_ yang tidak bingung kalau ada anak remaja berpenampilan 18 tahun duduk mengikuti rapat tinggi negara?

Sekali ini, soalnya, Indonesia tidak memberitahu kenyataan pada bos barunya. Ia tidak member tahu kalau ia adalah Indonesia.

Indonesia mengakui ini semua karena dia malas. Namun dia punya pembelaan—ia malas tidak dipercayai, malas dianggap seperti anak kecil dan dianggap seperti orang kelainan jiwa oleh bos-bosnya yang terdahulu.

Setelah rapat tersebut selesai, ia melihat bos barunya beranjak dari kursinya dan mendatanginya.

"Nak, maaf kalau saya terdengar tidak sopan, tapi…" bos barunya terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "kamu ini siapa ya?"

Indonesia mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Oh, maaf, lupa _bilang_," ia berbohong, "aku Indonesia."

Bos barunya terlihat syok. "Indonesia? Maksudmu… negara ini? _Indonesia_?"

"Yup."

_Dan ini adalah waktu di mana mereka mulai mempertanyakanku dan siap mengirimkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat,_ Indonesia berpikir dalam hati. Namun, reaksi bos nya tidak seperti yang ia duga.

"Kalau kamu Indonesia… maukah kamu _mengobrol_ dengan saya? Saya ingin tahu, kamu maunya apa, ingin jadi negara seperti apa, dan hal-hal seperti itu… _Kan_ saya akan bekerja dengan kamu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

Indonesia mendongak dan melihat bosnya tersenyum dengan bijak, matanya menunjukkan entusiasmenya yang hampir tidak terbendung.

"Ah, saya…"

"Tunggu, jangan dijawab dulu! Sepertinya ini akan menjadi panjang, _gimana_ kalau kamu ikut saya ke Istana Kepresidenan, lalu kita _ngobrol-ngobrol _di sana?"

Indonesia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya bosnya menanyakan pendapatnya. Apa yang dia _mau_. _Mimpinya_.

Beberapa abad yang lalu, Netherlands pernah berbicara tentang memiliki bos yang bisa kamu percayai dan Indonesia merasa, mungkin Netherlands tidak berbohong.

Dan Indonesia pun tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan berdua, bersebelahan menuju mobil kepresidenan, dan suara Indonesia bisa terdengar bergema di ruangan konferensi yang telah kosong itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengulang perkenalannya sekali lagi. Namaku Indonesia. Saya berharap bisa segera bekerja dengan anda!"

**-X-**

**[-] **Urutannya Pak Sukarno, Pak Suharto, Gus Dur, Pak Habibie, Bu Megawati dan Pak SBY.

**[-] **No offense untuk Pak Sukarno dan Pak Hatta. Seriously.

**[-] **Maaf kalau Pak Suharto terdengar jahat, saya nggak anti Suharto kok, cuman karena beliau terkenalnya karena korupsi itu ya, mau nggak mau itu yang saya bahas.

**[-] **Bukannya saya bermaksud menjelek-jelekan Gus Dur, lho. Ini cuman fanfic, _HUMOR_ fanfic, bercandaan aja, nggak ada maksud jahat sama sekali dengan beliau!

**[-] **Pak Habibie memiliki masa pemerintahan paling sebentar, hanya 1 tahun.

**[-] **Sekali lagi mengingatkan, urutan Pak Habibie sama Gusdur dibalik ya, for comedy purposes.

**[-]** Megawati nggak bermaksud jahat lho, beliau cuman nggak percaya kalo Indonesia itu Indonesia.

**[-] **Bukan maksud saya pro-SBY, tapi beliau presiden kita sekarang dan kita harus menaruh harapan pada beliau, bukan? Saya juga pengen mengakhiri fic ini dengan akhir yang positif… jadi…

**[-]** Semoga fic ini tidak membuat siapapun marah. Hanya pengen _have fun_ aja, kan banyak fic yang menceritakan negara-negara Hetalia sama bos-bos mereka dan saya pengen buat juga untuk Indonesia… Semoga tidak menyinggung perasaan siapapun. Kalau tetep menyinggung, bilang aja, saya akan langsung nge-delete fic ini kok :)


End file.
